The Curious Case of James Potter
by My.Chem.Rmy
Summary: I'm horrible at writing summaries but basically Lily is in the library and James comes in. Enough said.
1. One-shot

7th year final exams were in a week.

Students all over Hogwarts were frantically studying. Our story follows a certain redhead in a secluded corner of the library where even _he _couldn't find her.

Or so she thought.

She was brushing up on her transfiguration. The exam she was most worried about. It was getting late and she just could not master one particular spell.

"Hello Evans"

She was not in the mood for this. She shoved her face closer to her face.

"Evans? I know you can hear me through that book.

_No I can't _

__"Don't you want to know what I have to say?"

She snuck a peek over her book.

He noticed. He gave her a lopsided smile and ran a hand through his hair.

"I knew you could."

It was late an she was frustrated. She rolled her eyes.

"I am NOT in the mood for this. I do NOT care for what you have to say and if you would EXCUSE me, I have studying to do as you should too!"

With that, she turned to the side and dived back into her book.

"Happy birthday Ev-... Lily." He said shyly. she heard him set something on the table and tip toe away.

When she was sure he was gone, she set her book down and picked up the rectangular parcel. She carefully undid the paper wrapping on the gift.

Tranfiguration for Dummies

A note was sticking out.

_Lily-_

_You sure aren't a dummy but hopefully this will ease your studying pains. _

_Happy Birthday my dear head girl. _

_Love, James_

She grinned at the book. Then, realising what she had just said, she carefully slid the book into her bag and ran off to find James, her studies forgotten.

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I doubt anyone will read this story but if you do, please review. I promise I'm not one of those cray people all like "review or my dead cat will eat your house." no. Just say your opinion on it. Positive negative. I don't care. So I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Thank you to everyone who read my story (all 300+ of you) and especially thank you to the people who reviewed. I always got a warm feeling every time I got a favourite or review. So, back to business, I probably will keep this as a one shot BUT if inspiration strikes, I will add ONE more chapter OR make it a Drabble piece. Also, I might be adding other one shots onto my profile. I also have an idea for a chapter story involving my own characweasleys weasleys, and voldemort. So, what I ask is that at least one person tell me your opinion on these ideas so I know what people want to read. **

**A couple last things: I was checking my stats and I have views from places like Israel, Ukraine, Korea, Ireland, Czech Republic, and many more. WOW! That's mind blowing! **

**I think that's all (for now) folks. Oh! I remember! All my stories will be PG to mildly PG13 so if you're a perv or want Ms, sorry to disappoint but I don't feel comfortable writing that. That's really all now! Thanks for reading and making though this long couple paragraphs. You can review or PM me if you have any questions. **

** .rmy**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't gonna do this then I was like eh why not. I don't own HP. **

****"Miss Evans, are you going to perform the spell?" Professor McGonagall looked at her expectantly.

"Umm. Could you repeat it again?" Lily was so nervous for her exam that she could barely pay attention.

"Please turn this matchstick into a feather. This is very basic transfiguration. I should expect you to know this, no?"

This was it. _This _was the spell. It was so embarrassing. Ask her to turn a book into a box or an apple to an aardvark, but tell her to turn that matchstick into a feather, magic from first year, and she just couldn't.

"Miss Evans?"

"Y-yes professor."

She remembered what the book said:

_It helps to imagine the object as the new object. Texture, color, size, shape. _

She imagined the matchstick as this feather she once saw in front of a peculiar stone gargoyle. Long, skinny, firey red with a tint of a burnt orange at the tip.

She closed her eyes and spoke the incantation loud and articulate. She opened her eyes.

McGonagall gave her a rare smile.

"You did it. And a Phoenix feather too! Very good Miss Evans. You may go."

She did it! She survived! With at least acceptable too! (Although deep down she believed she deserved an Exceeds Expectations.)

She went outside to find Marlene and Alice. She saw them at one side of the corridor and started to make her way towards them.

She heard an all-too-familiar laugh. Sirius Black. And where Sirius Black is, there is always-

"James!"

She ran towards him.

"I did it! I passed!" She was grinning wider than he had ever seen.

"I knew you would Evans."

He glanced at her suddenly then looked away.

"So we were, uh, gonna go to the lake. Marlene, Pads, Moony, Alice, Frank and I. Peter won't be joining us. He's a little mad right now. Not sure why." he was rambling now.

"Wouldyouliketocomeandsitwithme?"

Was he asking her out? She would love to say yes. He had really changed this year. And was that a blush she saw?

"Potter,-"

Then seeing his face fall and slowly nod. She truly knew he had changed.

"I'd love to."

To her surprise, and everyone else's for that matter, she took his hand. His hands her calloused from flying and at least twice the size as hers but they were warm and it felt right.

The Gryffindor crew walked together Excitably chatting about the end if the year feast and sharing memories. For once the war was not on their minds and they weren't worried about their futures. But that was okay.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT PLEASE READ

**Hello my wonderful 1000+ readers! First things first. Please review so I know how to get better. I will be adding more one shots. I also am trying to work on a chapter story with my own character, the Weasleys and a special suprise :). So I hope you enjoyed it and I can't believe that many people read it. Review please. Have a beautiful day!**


End file.
